Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional fixing apparatus including a clip body having a lock pin inserting hole and a lock pin inserted into the lock pin inserting hole of the clip body, and a conventional CSA fixing apparatus for coupling a CSA to a vehicle body using the fixing apparatus.
The CSA is coupled to the vehicle body using the conventional fixing apparatus as follows:
At a state that the lock pin is inserted to a halfway position of the lock pin inserting hole and is positioned at a temporary holding position, a body leg of the clip body is caused to extend through an aperture of a tab of the CSA and a leg inserting aperture of a spacer and is pushed into a fixing apparatus mounting aperture of the vehicle body. A body engagement hook is provided at the body leg. When the body leg passes through the fixing apparatus mounting aperture of the body, the body engagement hook recedes. When the body leg has passed through the fixing apparatus mounting aperture of the body, the body engagement hook returns to an original position due to an elasticity and engages a back surface of the body. Then, the lock pin is pushed from the temporary holding position to a secure holding position, whereby the body engagement hook cannot recede so that the fixing apparatus is securely fixed to the vehicle body and is locked with the vehicle body.
When it is necessary to remove the fixing apparatus from the vehicle body, for example, at a time of maintenance, etc., at first the lock pin is removed from the clip body using a lock pin removing tool so that the body engagement hook can recede. Then, a clip body removing tool is inserted into a space behind the vehicle body through a narrow clearance between the body leg and the fixing apparatus mounting aperture-defining edge of the vehicle body, and each of a pair of body engagement hooks is caused to recede so that the clip body is extracted from the vehicle body. Alternatively, the clip body is forced to be extracted from the vehicle body.